


Watching You Watching Me

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Until it isn't, daydream, one-sided Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was just going to talk to Tony. Yes, that's what he was supposed to do.<br/>Not standing there by the door, watching Tony jerk off and definitely have a daydream about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Nhìn Người Dõi Theo Tôi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592755) by [yuki_shizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_shizuka/pseuds/yuki_shizuka)



> My brain farted.
> 
> I got this idea around 1am after Sam (Copperbadge) posted an ask about an awkward video sent to Steve were Tony jerked off and this sucked, but this is it, it somehow became something ahahaha..

_Sometimes I wonder if you see._

Steve's long strides, taking him to Tony's room was anything but relaxed, but when he neared, the soldier was a tiny bit surprised to see the genius' bedroom door slightly ajar. Coming to the stop, Steve immediately caught on the noise slipping through the gap in the doorway. Listening intently for any distress or pain, Steve slowly realized it was anything but distress in the noise, or voice really, seeing it was Tony who was making it. The noise got louder, then calmed a bit before one more surprised one and Steve couldn't help it, he stepped close to the door and listened.

_I wonder if you know how my eyes follow you._

A loud moan drifted through at that moment, and the captain was ashamed that he found the noise more than interesting. No matter that Tony was straight or that the billionaire most likely didn't care about him like that, nevertheless. It was wrong, he knew, but god. Steve titled his head, giving him just about perfect view through the crack in the doorway and almost choked on his own tongue.

_If you can feel my eyes on you._

Tony was on the bed, leaning against the pillows, as naked as the day he was born, the arc reactor gleaming in his chest, making the sweat riding down his arms, chest or jaw glisten in the blue light. One hand was firmly stroking his red, glistening and wet cock, hard and jutting from his crotch, but it was Tony's other hand that fixated Steve's eyes. A slick, weird object, long and obviously sleek was being moved in and out of his hole, making him arch from time to time, moaning or groaning at the movement, or at least, Steve thought so.

_Or if you can notice how I can never look away._

The soldier wasn't stupid, he knew what was happening, what Tony did to himself when doing that and the light humming from the object didn't fail to reach Steve. It took the captain three seconds least to realize that by the time he had been standing there, he'd grown uncomfortable and quickly hard and wasn't that just great, as if having a crush on your best friend/teammate wasn't enough, he was now watching said friend jerking off in his own private quarters while Steve was acting like some creepily sick stalker.

_I always hope you don't notice._

If Tony noticed him, Steve might as well jump off the tower, because this was a whole new level of embarrassing and being seen would be even worse, but no matter how much the soldier tried, he couldn't turn away, couldn't keep his eyes off of Tony, transfixed as sweat gleaming against his skin, probably warm on his deliciously tanned skin. Eyes following the trail of slender, but muscled arms all the way down and then up before his eyes caught the man's chest.

_But a part of me, hidden away hopes differently._

The arc reactor was, to him and everyone on the team, Tony included, a gift and a burden. It kept him alive, but it also constantly reminding them all how much Tony had suffered, and was still suffering. It didn't fail for Steve's eyes how his chest rose and fell, and how his entire body shuddered as another vibration sent pleasure pooling through him. Steve could see the trail of hair starting just underneath his bellybutton. Dark, course hair that disappeared beneath Tony's hands as the man moan, body shuddering again. Steve licked his lips.

_How I can never try to stop._

It was getting hard holding back his own noises, Steve couldn't even stop himself from shudder. Just the thought of thrusting into that warm, wet hole- and Steve shook his head, determined to keep those dirty thoughts out of his mind, or at least try. Stepping back, he grabbed the handle and stepped in, pretending he was not aware of Tony's current position. Time seemed to stop as Tony just sat there, not even bothering staring at him, his eyes half-closed. Everything grew hazy for a second and then everything seemed even so much clearer than before, drawing him in.

_You're so much more than a beacon of light for me._

Steve clenched his teeth hard and try to will his erection down. Apparently half-naked Red Skull dancing with a naked Zola didn't help now.

“God.. Steve-” Tony moaned, broken off and Steve frowned. He hadn't expected that, he'd expected Tony to freeze up, or at least look a tiny bit offended he'd just come in so rudely. It didn't help that Tony hadn't even moved his hand with the toy away, just continued to move it, and Steve felt like asking if he knew he was there.

_And I fear the day you know._

“Come on Captain Icestick, come'ere..” Tony babbled, eyes opening fully now, a glint of frustration and lust in his eyes. However, there was a light frown forming on his face. It made Steve frown too, and that's when Tony groaned.

“You're real.. well fuck..” Tony groaned, stilling, but not pulling the toy out. Steve realized then that Tony had thought he was a bit of his imagination and it made him move, startling both himself and the brunet, who sat up straight and too fast, moaning and gasping when the toy moved within him.

_But I still wish, still hope and long for that day._

Steve moved over the bed and quickly toed off his shoes, not even hesitating before he got onto the bed, moving quickly before Tony could escape because he could see the fight or flee movement in his eyes. Soon he had the genius trapped against the headboard and pillows, and it didn't really surprise him that Tony shuddered.

“Imagining me are you?” he asked, but not really, he knew the answer. Tony just hummed.

“I didn't think you actually did voyeurism cap..” the brunet answered to that and Steve stilled. Had he noticed? Oh shit.

_The day you look back at me._

Instead of waiting for Steve to answer, Tony released his still hard cock to gently stroke his cheek with his index finger and Steve swatted at Tony's other hand, easily grabbing the toy. Tony tensed at first, then he moaned and fell back against the pillows when the soldier moved the toy back and forth.

“Fuuuuuck- mhn..” Tony moaned, his breath coming it sharper than early.

“Or.. or maybe you're part.. of my- my imagination after.. all.. would the real you do.. ah- this? It's so fucking hot” the brunet groaned out between sharp breaths.

_Hating and loving how I can't really have you._

At first, it startled Steve, then it slowly dawned on him and he leaned down, lips an inch from Tony's, blue eyes capturing fogged, brown ones.

“How long?” the blonde asked, watching as Tony's eyes fell slightly, then opened them wider.

“Ho- how long what?” he asked back, moan falling free right after.

“How long have you loved me?” Steve asked, not moving the toy, just sitting there. Tony looked away, eyes clearer now, a tinge of scarlet rising to his face, not overly much since he already was rather flushed, it was his ears, now bright red that gave away the blush that he struggled to keep down.

_Though I constantly long._

Steve inhaled sharply, his nose picking up Tony's smell, all heady sex, musk and metal, but also another scent underneath, sandalwood and coconut, strange mixture, but it was so Tony. He pulled closer, dragging his lips across the brunet's cheek, down to his jaw and followed the course facial hair and Tony turned suddenly, eyes wide in surprise.

“What?” he asked, mouth falling open.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed back, just continuing to nibble at the man's jaw, moving up to the corner of his mouth and Tony gasped.

“You-” whatever the genius was about to say, fell short when Steve finally kissed him.

_It's nothing I can hold back now, looking at you._

His lips were soft, just like he always imagined it, and hot, wet and so good. Steve tilted his head, pushing his tongue past Tony's lips, startling a moan and a gasp from him. His free hand went for Tony's chest, pressing firmly at his abs as his other hand started working the toy again, making the brunet shudder against him.

“For as long as I can remember knowing you..” Steve murmured as he parted from Tony, looking at the man, whose eyes were hooded and dark with lust.

“I've always.. for you..” he said then and leaned down to nibble at a nipple, making Tony jerk and moan.

“F-fuck.. oh shit- r-right the-” Tony cut off his own sentence with a loud whine when Steve pulled the toy out. Looking down, Steve could see just enough.

_Doesn't matter if you see._

Wet, stretched and hot, just ready. Then he pulled both his hands away, vibrator dropped somewhere. He opened the zipper of his pant and pulled both them and the underwear down quickly, making his hard cock make harsh contact before being released. Tony moaned heavily, hands scrambling to help Steve get his pants down, but then went to expertly unbutton his shirt. As soon as Steve moved his arms off his pants, Tony whisked away his shirt, leaving him to pull of his undershirt.

“So fucking-” Steve didn't let the genius finish, kicking off his pants he grabbed Tony by his hips and drove his own into Tony's, both of them moaning at the contact.

_The moment you notice, I'll be whisked away._

The blonde soldier didn't wait, sitting up, he grabbed his own cock and held it's head against Tony's hole, making the man jerk and shudder.

“Ahn, fuck- come on-” Tony moaned and that was all Steve needed to start pushing in. He hadn't used any lube or such, but Tony was lubed up enough and more than wet enough for both. Steve pushed and pushed till he was all the way in and the brunet moaned, back arching as he immediately started to move against him, just rocked back and forth. Steve stilled him with a single hand on his hips.

_After all, I love you so._

Pressing quick, wet kisses along Tony's lips, Steve didn't wait for him to gather his breath, instead he stole it and the whispered back.

“I'm going to fuck you now..” and Tony's eyes rolled up slightly, eyelids half-closed already.

“God yes.” he groaned as Steve started to move, just simply rolling his hips at the moment, but soon he grabbed Tony's thigh's, lifting him up in a way that had Tony gasping and his eyes sparkling in surprised awe and glee. That look soon disappeared when Steve used the new angle to drive in deeper and harder, and the brunet's eyes glazed over, a groan escaping him.

_But I know, the moment I speak, I'll lose you._

Steve wasn't stupid, he was aware how false this all was, it was too easy, too simple. Still, he kept on thrusting, driving Tony harder against the pillows, making him cry out and moan, eyes falling shut as his own hand fell down his cock, wrapping around it to start to stroke. It made Steve groan loudly and thrust harder, and then pull Tony into his lap, ultimately having him ride him and Tony did it without even opening his eyes, just ran both his hands up the blonde's abs to settle against his chest as he rose and fell, riding him.

“Hnn..” Steve groaned, hands on Tony's hips and he thrust up, meeting the brunet on the way down.

_Still, I wonder if you see._

Tony shuddered atop him, panting and moaning, back bucking and arching at each trust as Steve fucked him, dragging him down fast as he thrust up hard. That alone was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Well, that and the brunet's breathless moans and gasps for air. The arc reactor shone as bright as ever, making the sweat dripping from Tony to Steve gleam and almost glitter in blue.

“Tony..” the soldier grunted, flipping them over so he could change the position. If he stayed in one too long, he'd come too fast. He didn't want it too end to soon.

_If you notice that I love and crave you dearly._

It was obvious it couldn't last long though, that Tony was nearing that edge. The man shuddered violently under him, moaning loudly as Steve settled between his legs and thrust hard, driving himself in as fast and hard as he could.

“Fuu-” Steve bit into his bottom lip when Tony tightened around him, his thigh's trembling and his back arching of the bed.

“Yes- God.. S-Steve!” Tony gasped out, eyes finally opening to look up at him and the soldier groaned, moving quickly as he pressed his lips to Tony's.

_Maybe you'd take me in._

Pushing his tongue into the billionaire's mouth, making him moan and whine, chest pressed against chest, the arc reactor stuck between. Soon Tony's hands flailed, reaching out to wrap around his neck as Steve thrust forward, his own hands still holding Tony at his knee's.

“Shit- Steve!” Tony cried out, tearing his mouth from Steve's as he groaned loudly, body starting to jerk and Steve sat up, watching as Tony's hands tried hold on, but couldn't and ended up clutching the sheets instead.

_I know it's a fools wish, but I still dream of it._

Letting go of Tony's knee's, he grabbed him by his hips and thrust forward, burying himself in Tony as the brunet came, crying out. Steve groaned, but determined to finish off too sent him almost into a frenzy, snapping his hips sharply and each time he thrust into Tony, the brunet groaned and twitched, obviously sensitive.

“.. eve?” the voice seemed so far away as Steve groaned, eyes clenching shut as the orgasm washed over him and sent him reeling. A warm hand on his shoulder and he leaned into it, groaning.

“Steve?” and Steve snapped out of it.

_Even if I already know._

Blinking ahead, Steve found himself still standing in the damn doorway and oh fucking God, Jesus Chris and Maria and all the fucking deities because what the hell?! Tony was standing there, in the doorway, fully clothed and a flush playing across his face. The blonde licked his lips and didn't even dare move. His underwear was soaked through and it was disgustingly awkward and sticky and oh God.

“Steve?” Tony asked again and Steve dared looking at Tony, hoping that he hadn't been standing there moaning like some idiot while daydream about his best friend.

_That no matter what happens, you are mine._

“Ah.. um- ah..” Steve just flopped his mouth, soon looking away.

“Alright, so this is awkward..” Tony said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right, you saw me jerk off and you had a fantasy session standing right here?” Tony asked then and Steve dumbly nodded, eyes shamefully watching the floor. Suddenly the brunet grabbed his face and had him looking at him and Steve could see the gleam of mischief and happiness in his eyes. Then Tony licked his lips.

_Always so, and forever._

“Voyeurism and fantasizing without even sitting down, amazing, any other kinks you want me to know about?” Tony asked, grin almost at the point of menacing. When Steve blinked, the genius sighed.

“I'm not stupid, I may be horrible at emotions, but standing at my door and moaning my name was a dead give-away.. and way beyond hot really..” he admitted and Steve flushed, trying to look away.

“Sorry..” he mumbled.

_You needn't even see me for it to be known._

“No, no, no, don't be, oh don't fucking be because it was so fucking hot and I have a lot of kinks, and being watched jerking off is one of them, you, come here!” Tony babbled before he pulled Steve close, kissing him fully on the lips and Steve realized he had been right about how soft Tony's lips would be. He moved before he was even aware of it, both hands coming to rest at the back of Tony's head, pulling him closer as he pressed himself harder against the brunet. And Tony just hummed against his lips.

_I already have your soul._

Pulling back with a slick, wet pop, Tony grinned up at him, a flush rising to his cheeks.

“Hi there..” he said gleefully and Steve smiled despite himself.

“Hi.” the blonde murmured, pressing his face to Tony's in an awkward whole-faced kiss, rubbing his nose against Tony's cheek and making the genius laugh.

“When did you figure out it wasn't enough just watching me from the doorway?” Tony asked.

“I- uh.. now?” Steve tried, giving a chuckle when Tony started snickering, his whole body almost shaking.

_I have everything you are and will be._

Steve pressed butterfly kisses to Tony's cheeks and smiled when Tony relaxed against him, seemingly liking the petting.

“You?” he murmured back.

“Urm.. since I met you maybe? I dunno, I've had a crush of you since I was a kid really..” Tony blurted out, then he smirked, pulling away slightly.

“So, you wanna continue that daydream of yours in my room, preferably on my bed?” Tony asked, his smirk turning positively dirty and Steve couldn't help it, he smirked back.

“Yes I do.”

_Just from watching you watching me._


End file.
